prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship @ Night of Champions 2014
In just a few short days, WWE's eighth-annual Night of Champions 2014 event will take place, and regarding the WWE Divas Championship, It will be Paige defending her title against not only ongoing foe AJ Lee, but the villainous Nikki Bella in a Triple Threat Match. One thing I can't help but notice is that the most unique Divas matches have taken place at Night of Champions. The first NOC featured Candice Michelle winning the WWE Women's Championship from Melina; becoming the first Diva Search alum to capture a title. 2008 featured a rivalry between Mickie James and Katie Lea that would later be transported to TNA three years later. 2009 made history as the first PPV to feature a Women's Championship match and a Divas Championship match on the same night. It was at the 2010 event that the Women's and Divas Championships were unified, with the prestigious Women's Championship folding for the third and final time. 2011 saw Beth Phoenix suffer a hometown loss to Kelly Kelly, and 2012 was supposed to feature Layla defending her title against Kaitlyn, but Eve Torres would have Kaitlyn take her out, and she would waltz in and become WWE's first (and only) three time Divas Champion. Last year had AJ successfully defend her title against Total Divas ''cast members Natalya, Naomi, and Brie Bella, and this year's match continues the trend. While the ongoing tit-for-tat between AJ and Paige continues on and has reached the five month mark, the main focus in this match, IMO, is Nikki Bella. It was at SummerSlam last month that Nikki turned into a villainess and committed the ultimate betrayal: attacking twin sister Brie and causing her to lose to Stephanie McMahon. In the weeks that have passed, the evil Nikki has spent weeks maligning Brie by accusing her of several offenses against her; including (but not limited to) stealing her boyfriends, using Nikki's driver's license and crashing their car, and blaming Nikki when she got in trouble. Nikki has claimed that Brie has abused her throughout their entire lives, but her true motives for her betrayal slowly came to light when Stephanie announced on September 1 that Nikki is the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship. The news didn't please many, especially AJ, who stated that she has a rematch clause after she lost the title ot Paige at SummerSlam. The Triple Threat Match was made days later on ''SmackDown. Quite a few of us, myself included, thought that the match would be modified into a Fatal Four Way with Brie added. Despite two possibilities of that happening, it didn't. Of course, that doesn't kill the possibility of Brie being a factor in Sunday's match. I 100% think that when the final bell sounds to signal the match's end, Nikki will be the newly crowned Divas Champion, and that will lead to a title grudge match down the line between Brie and her evil twin sister. Unfortunately, from what I've read, it won't happen at WrestleMania XXXI like I had hoped and figured in an earlier blog that I posted weeks ago. An article I read stated the obvious: that this feud was made for Total Divas. It also said that the Bellas will be back together "before the end of Season 3." If this is true, then the Bellas' sibling rivalry won't make it past the new year. As I said, there is a possibility that Brie could be a factor in the Divas Championship match this Sunday. The obvious angle would see Brie cost Nikki the title as payback for what happened at SummerSlam, which could still result in a grudge match between the Bellas down the line. While I feel that Brie costing Nikki is a strong possibility, I still feel that the chances of Nikki winning the title are much, much stronger. This could be a real nerve-wracking bout for not only myself, but other Divas fans, and I just want Sunday to get here! Category:Blog posts